


Discovering Worth

by PunxatawnyPhil



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Light Angst, M/M, Maryse Lightwood Being An Asshole, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunxatawnyPhil/pseuds/PunxatawnyPhil
Summary: Alexander Lightwood just came out as gay, much to the distaste of his now ex-girlfriend Lydia Branwell. She keeps trying to get him back, but when she can't she sets out to make his life awful.Magnus Bane has been out as pansexual since freshman year. In sophomore year, he got a girlfriend. Camille Belcourt. She was sexy, beautiful, and a bitch. She emotionally manipulated and abused him for a year before he had enough. Now he's a hot junior and has his eyes set on one Alec Lightwood.Alec's siblings love him dearly, so when he comes out to them, they support him unconditionally and do whatever it takes to help him. This unfortunately includes hiding that hes gay from their parents. Which Lydia makes very difficult.Andrew and Lorenzo are Magnus and Alec's respective best friends, except for Alec's siblings of course. When they see the extravagant Magnus staring at Alec, they decide to get them together as best they can so they don't have to be the only gay couple in the school.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Kudos: 9





	1. Staring

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, so many notes.
> 
> ¤This is a high school au. Camille is a senior, Alec, Magnus, Lorenzo, Jace, and Andrew are juniors, Simon, Clary, and Lydia are Sophomores, Izzy, is a Freshman, and Max is in fifth grade.
> 
> ¤This is my first time writing something serious and long like this, so please give me a bit of a break.
> 
> ¤I don't own any of these characters(I wish)
> 
> ¤This will be very long, very gay, and slightly depressing.
> 
> ¤There will be emotional manipulation, physical abuse, and mentions of these things.
> 
> ¤Maryse and Robert are like, terrible.
> 
> ¤Feel free to comment criticism!

Alexander Lightwood was gay. This was a fact that he simultaneously proud of and terrified of at the same time. While he was proud of his sexuality and knew for a fact that he was indeed very very gay, he was also completely terrified of his incredibly homophobic, racist, and overall bigoted parents finding out. Alec knew that once he came out, he would be out of the house and out of the inheritance in a snap of his parent's fingers. 

You see, the Lightwoods owned a very large company called the Institute. It was the largest tech company in the world and so they had a lot of money. Money that had come from dirty underhanded tricks, secret deals, bribes, and a lot of burned bridges. The Lightwoods also hated anything that was different than them, so being a gay Lightwood was completely out of the question. 

Which is why our story is so very interesting indeed. This is a story about love despite the odds. It's about two men who need each other. Finally, its about a profound bond that comes from an unexpected and sometimes unsupported couple. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Magnus Bane was popular, pretty, and pansexual. These things were all good, except when it meant his ex-girlfriend would stalk him. Oh, how he hated that wretched witch and cursed the time he'd spent with her, and as much as he hated to admit it, she still had a hold on him. A year of dating never means nothing. She knew him, and how to press his buttons. 

One thing about him that she didn't know yet was the fact the he was utterly captivated by Alexander Lightwood. The recently out boy in his year was in his sights since word got around that he had broken up with his cheerleader girlfriend because he was gay. The boy was tall, dark, and handsome, which was honestly just his type. 

He had been collecting information on him from a second-hand source, his best friend Lorenzo who was dating Alec's best friend Andrew. He knew that Alec knew a bunch of martial arts, was slightly awkward, and was superself conscious for reasons unknown to Magnus. He thought that Alec was one of the most handsome people he'd ever seen. 

He didn't want to approach him just yet. He wanted to see how Alec acted to others, how Alec acted when he thought he was alone, and learn as much as he could without being stalkery. So that is what led to Magnus being caught staring by none other than Alec himself. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Alec was walking through the halls of Clave high school when he saw him. He'd obviously seen the boy before, he was pretty sure you could see his outfits from space, but he was walking to his last class on a Monday afternoon when he saw Magnus Bane staring at him. 

He couldn't fathom why he would be, because Alec thought of himself as very plain. He usually dressed in all black or all dark colors at least. Alec thought his brown eyes, black hair, and dark clothes would help him blend in. They didn't. He was 6'3, so he stood out in any crowd, and unbeknownst to him, he had very attractive features. 

He caught Magnus's gaze for a moment and they stared in each other's eyes before Magnus winked and Alec looked away, blushing slightly. He gave a small shy smile to Magnus before walking to class. He was still blushing when he got there, so Andrew knew something was up and had to ask. 

"Psst. Alec. What's with the blush?" Andrew asked him with a smirk. 

Alec looked down and blushed more, showing that when he said "Nothing." it was a lie.

Andrew shrugged. "I'm not letting this go Alec. We'll talk after class." He whispered as the bell rang. 

Alec sighed and looked up at the teacher who had just begun talking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After class Alec stood up and stretched out his long arms. He grabbed his bag and walked out, Andrew close behind 

"Alec, man, you can't possibly think that I'm letting that blush go. Who was it? What guy has caught Mr.Alec Lightwood's eye?" Andrew asked as they walked to their lockers. 

"It's nothing Andrew. Just made eye-contact and tripped or something. It was embarrassed blush, not crush blush." Alec tried to brush off the questions. He opened up his locker and exchanged his books for the books he needed for homework. 

Andrew did the same as Alec. "Yknow what? I don't believe you, but I'll let you off. Cafe today? If so, I'm bringing Lorenzo, and he's bringing one of his friends. He wants him to meet everyone." 

Alec shrugged. "As long as Lorenzo's friend isn't a dick, then everything will be fine. If he is, I take no responsibility for someone getting a fist to the face."

"Don't worry, I've met his friend. He's really cool. Also, he's pansexual and single. WINK WINK" 

Alec rolled his eyes. "Whatever Underhill. I'll seeya later." He walked away with a chuckle and a small 'what if' in his mind.

Andrew smirked. He really hoped that this plan worked so that Alec wouldn't have to always be the seventh wheel at their group hangouts. It was annoying to everyone involved. He also hoped that this worked so that Lorenzo and him weren't the only gay couple at school, they got stared at a lot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. The Café

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec officially meet for the first time, but two women come and ruin the fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¤Feel free to leave any criticism!

Magnus sat outside the front door to the school waiting for Lorenzo and Andrew. They were taking him to some café to meet a few of their friends. He didn't really like many of their friends because they were mostly just annoying girls from other schools, but he humored them. 

The two boys came outside, greeted him, and they walked to the café while chatting lightly. They walked inside the small building on a familiar shop street and Magnus stopped short. Sitting all together at a table were Isabelle Lightwood, her boyfriend Simon Lewis, Jace Lightwood, his girlfriend Clary, and none other than the third Lightwood sibling that was in highschool, Alec. 

A small blush crept to Magnus's ears, but he tried to keep composed. 

"Hey guys! Hope you don't mind, we brought someone we wanted you guys to meet!" Andrew said with a smile. "Everyone that somehow doesn't know, this is Magnus Bane." 

"Hello all, I already know Biscuit, Isabelle, Steven and Blondie, but I haven't had the pleasure of meeting the fifth person at this table." Magnus said with a wink and his usual flare. 

Alec smiled awkwardly. "I'm Alec. It's nice to meet you. I assume you're friends with Lorenzo?" 

The three boys sat down and Magnus smiled. "We've known one another for years. So, you could say that. Though he is very annoying." 

Everyone laughed at the joke except for Lorenzo who jokingly huffed. Andrew put his arm around him and put on an exaggerated sad face before continuing to laugh with the group. 

After a bit of small talk between the group, the couples ended up mainly talking to each other and leaving Alec and Magnus to talk to each other. 

"So, what are you thinking of doing after graduation?" Magnus asked after about a minute of awkward silence. 

Alec looked slightly startled at the broken silence but answered quickly. "Oh, well my parents want me to take business and tech classes in college then take over the family business." He said in a slightly monotone voice as if he'd said it many times before. (He had) 

"That's not what I asked. I asked you what you were thinking of, not what your parents were thinking of." 

"Damn, you can read people like an open book. I want to be a social worker. Jace was adopted and before he was his dad was abusive. I want to help kids get a family like Jace did." Alec didn't have an ounce of insincerity in his his eyes. 

"That's admirable. I'm sure you'd be great at it." Magnus smiled. 

Alec blushed, the reason unknown to him, but continued talking. "So what about you?" He asked lightly. "What do you want to do after highschool?" 

"I want to do cosmetology and design. Make-up and clothes. Kinda my thing." Magnus chuckled. 

"He knows. Everyone knows Magnus." Said a familiar voice from behind Magnus, almost hissing out his name. 

Magnus turned stood up and turned around to look at her. "Camille. What are you doing here?" He sounded and looked deathly serious. 

"Oh honey, why so upset?" Camille asked in mock concern. 

"You....have a girlfriend?" Alec asked, completely unaware of the situation.

"No no Alexander. I have an ex-girlfriend. This terrible woman is Camille Belcourt. " Magnus said, his voice smooth when addressing Alec, then a bit of a growl when talking about Camille. 

"Not for long darling. You can't live without me, you're useless without me. Without me, you're nothing." Camille said, almost hissing out the last sentence. 

Alec felt a strange anger bubble up inside of him. He stood up. "I don't think that. I don't think anyone here thinks that but you. I think that it's the opposite because from what I've seen, Magnus is definitely not nothing." He scowled at her, staring daggers. 

Everyone was shocked. Magnus had asked them all to leave the matter of Camille to him, but Alec was obviously unaware of this rule. They were also shocked that Alec got involved. This wasn't like him. 

Camille just laughed. "Well Magnus, you sure have a type don't you." She turned to Alec. "You don't know him like I do. He's pathetic." 

"Oh then they're perfect for each other!" Another female voice came from behind Camille.

Alec's face soured even more. "Lydia." He growled. 

"Hi honey! How are you? Over this silly phase yet?" The blonde asked in a sickly sweet voice. 

Alec rolled his eyes. "No Lydia, I am not over how I was born." 

Jace and Izzy stood up. "Go away." Jace said in his Jacey authorative way. 

"Oh, protecting your fag brother? You guys aren't even related! " Lydia retorted. 

"Andrew, remember what I said about taking no responsibility for punching someone being a dick? I'm seriously thinking of envoking that." Alec said, deathly serious. 

Andrew walked up behind Alec and silently put his hand on his shoulder. 

Alec nodded. He gave an angry look at the girls, then looked at the rest of the group and nodded towards the door. He walked in that direction, the others already moving to follow. Magnus scowled at the girls. "Once again Camille, leave me the hell alone." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
